Regular Duelist
by King TigerMasters
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby and their friend Jason are three friends and dueling buddy. But a day before a national dueling tournament, Jason has a dream about duel monsters being real. What does this mean, find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a tale_

_A tale of three friends_

_Three average teen who didn't know it but their destinies were to not only save their world but another world as well _

_A world were duel monsters live_

_This is the tale of Mordecai, Rigby and Jason_

"I draw. I summon Ax Raider in attack mode. Ax Raider attack Hayabusa Knight," Rigby proclaimed as Ax Raider made his attack.

"Not so fast, I active the trap card Threatening Roar; stopping you from attacking this turn," Jason stated.

"Whatever, you only have 500 life points left, you can't beat me."

Jason drew his card and a grin spread across his face.

"First, I summon Max Warrior in attack mode. Then I active the spell card Synchro Boost to level my Hayabusa Knight making him level four," Rigby's face when pale after that, "Now, I overlay Hayabusa Knight and Max Warrior. With them I build the overlay network. Now, come forth, Heroic Champion Excalibur!" Excalibur rose from behind Jason with his overlay units circling him. "Now, I active Excalibur's ability. By removing both units his attack doubles. Now, Excalibur, end this duel." Excalibur raised his sword and swung it at Ax Raider, shattering him and causing Rigby's life points to down to zero.

"Aw man, I almost had you."

"Yea but Jason's just too good," Mordecai complimented.

"I'm not that good, Rigby is just easy to beat." Jason and Mordecai shared a laugh at the very true fact.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Whatever, you guys entering the tournament?"

"What tournament?"

"Are you kidding me!? This tournament been on the news all week." Jason pick up a remote and turns on the T.V.

_"That's right ladies and gentlemen. The National Duel Monsters Tournament is tomorrow at 8:00 A.M."_

_"All applications for the tournament are due by the end of the day."_

"I signed up two days ago."

"Aw man, I didn't know," Mordecai said.

"But we won't be able to sign up in time."

"Not to worry. We'll take the Burns."

"Aw nice," Mordecai and Rigby said together. The three friends made their way to the garage and inside was the Burns.

A black and green 350cc Race Rocket. Custom made with and an extended seat, hand recognition starter, autopilot, and a killer sound system. Jason has been working on it since freshman year of high school and he was proud of his work. Mordecai and Rigby drooled at the sight before them causing Jason to laugh.

"Are you guys forgetting something," Jason snapping the two out of their daze.

"Oh right. Come on Rigby." The three put on their helmets as Jason started his cycle. Naga drove out the garage at full speed causing him to pop a wheelie. Jason swerved in and out of traffic in his attempt to get his friends to resistor. Along the way, Jason vision slowly faded in and out.

"Jason, you okay," Mordecai asked. Jason didn't respond as they neared the building to register for the tournament. Jason pulled up to the building and fell on top of his handle bars. "Jason!" Mordecai got off and check out Jason as Rigby made his way to the building.

"Come on dude!"

"What about Jason?"

"We'll get him to a hospital later. Jason wants us in the tournament." Normally, Mordecai would argue with him but this time he was right; Jason drove across town for them.

"We'll be right back." Mordecai and Rigby ran into the building to , Jason was passed out on his cycle.

In his dream, Jason saw multiple duel monsters. They were going about, what seem to be, normal lives. He saw the Dark Magician drinking coffee, a pastor of scapegoats, and even Excalibur lifting weights.

"What is this place," Jason said.

_"This world is in danger," _ a soft angelic voice said, _"you and your friends are the only ones who can save it."_

Before Jason could see who was talking, he woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around to find no one. He started to wonder why he was here and then the worst thought came to mind. Before he could elaborate on that thought, Mordecai and Rigby walked in perfectly fine. Jason let out a sigh of relief as his two friends took a seat next to his bed.

"So how are ya," Mordecai asked.

"I'm find. What about you guys?"

"We're in the tournament," Rigby said. The three friends gave the usual 'OOH' as the began to laugh.

"I see someone is doing better," a feminine voice said. The guys turned to the door a spotted Margaret, Eileen and CJ.

"Hey CJ. Let me guess, you're entering the tournament as well." This was a pretty obvious statement since the three girls were the guy's dueling rivals.

"Yep. And don't worry, you guys will be able to see our trophy anytime you want when we win."

"Yeah right. It will be one of us that will take that trophy home," Rigby said.

"Care to make a little wager than? If one of us wins you guys will have to do our jobs for a month."

"And when we win, you'll have to do our jobs for a month. Deal," Jason reached out his hand.

"Deal," CJ shook Jason's hand and the bet was final.

Outside, a feminine voice is heard.

"So that's Jason huh? My my my, he's a real cutie."

"Mistress Raven, " a weaker male voice said, "remember the job and don't fall in love with the boy."

"Oh just relax. There's nothing wrong with complimenting someone." Raven looks in the window once more to see Mordecai and Rigby helping a shirtless Jason to the bathroom. "Oh my, he's certainly not lacking in the muscle department!"

"Why do I even bother."

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you like it so far. Please note that the name may change. I couldn't think of a good name so if you have any suggestions for a better name let me know. So, this is TigerMasters saying, it's time to d-d-d- d-d-d-d-d-d-duel**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Tournament

**Tiger: Back with another chapter. I know it been awhile but I will continue this along with my other stories. Without further ado, let's go.**

* * *

Jason, Mordecai and Rigby where one their way to the opening ceremony while talking about the tournament. Jason was a little distant from the conversation as he couldn't shake off the dream he had last night. He was in the world of duel monsters but this time he had a chance to explore it. He met a few monsters and fell into a few traps but he lucky escaped them. As he walked, the voice guided him and spoke to him along the way.

"_Jason, the world need your help._"

"But why, this place seems okay." Jason continued to walk but stopped as he saw a reddish black cloud creeping across the sky. He looked down to see Elemental Hero Kid and Bubble Man playing; unaware of the clouds. As they played a stray bolt of lightning struck Bubble Man causing him to fall and disappear. "Kid, get out of there," Jason yelled. Elemental Hero Kid used his jets and flew away from area.

"_That's what I mean. Those cloud formed awhile ago but it wasn't dangerous until now."_

"What's the big deal. Can't you just revive him?"

"_This is your game. If a monster dies here, the dead completely; both in this world and yours." _Jason began to freak out a bit but still looked calm on the surface. "_You and your friends have an unnatural connection to our world. I can't pinpoint it but you guys can save us. Please we beg you." _Jason took a microsecond before looking up at the sky.

Back in the real world Jason looked at his deck knowing the promise he and the voice made. Has he walked he was obvious to Rigby snapping in his face.

"Hey Jason snap out of it," Rigby said as he continued to snap. Jason then realized that he was standing in the middle of a crowd of people alongside Margaret, Eileen and C.J.

"Morning losers," C.J. said with a slight smirk.

"We'll see who the losers are we have the trophy displayed in the house," Rigby said which Mordecai and Jason to start a "yeah" chants. As the three chanted, the coordinators of the event appeared in stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the National Duel Monsters Tournament!" The crowd cheered in excitement. "As you all know, you are all given a wristband with one of six gems; red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Each time you defeat a duelist, you will gain their gem and added to your own wristband. Once you gain all six gems, you are will gain access to the final part of this Tournament which will take place on the Hand of Fate!" The contestants looked around until a shadow loomed over them. The shadow belonged to a disembodied arm with a hand reaching up to the heavens. The arm was being carried by several helicopters but soon dropped in the center the park.

"Woah," everyone said stunned at the massive arm.

"However, only twenty if you will make it to the final stretch; the rest will be able to see the event live on television. Now, when the clock strikes twelve, the first part of the tournament will begin. In the first part, you'll go around tournament and face duelist to earn your gems. Take this time to get to know your future opponents or the final arena and my you all have a wonderful time." After the announcement, everyone broke off into groups to talk as Mordecai, Rigby and Jason began to talk with each other.

"Let's make a deal guys," Mordecai said as they sat at a cafe, "let's not fight each other until the finals."

"Yeah," Rigby agreed, "that way we have a better chance of winning the bet. What do you think Jason?" Jason was once again distant as he looked at his hands. Rigby was about to slap when a woman and a man approached them. The woman wore a slim black jeans with a sleeveless red shirt and black boots. The man wore a blue jacket with blue jeans and green sneakers.

"Hello, I'm Sasha and this is my brother Allen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mordecai that's Rigby and Jason."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Hopefully we'll see each other in the finals."

"Why don't you,"

"No Rigby," Jason piped up, "let's go guys." Jason got up and walked away which caused Mordecai and Rigby to follow after him.

"Jason, what's with you," Mordecai asked.

"Guys, I want you to understand but if I tell you, you'll probably think I'm crazy."

"Jason, we're friends. We'll understand whatever you have to say." Jason sighed before explaining everything to them; from the dream to the problem they'll be facing. "Woah. That's-"

"Awesome," Rigby yelled prompting a punch from both Mordecai and Jason.

"So, is this all real?"

"I'm not sure but we should keep our circle of friends small. Just us and the girls, got it?"

"Yeah," Mordecai said.

"No problem," Rigby chimed in.

"Good, now come on. We have a bet you win," Jason said in his normal cheerful voice. The three ran off to find a good spot to start as Sasha and Allen overheard everything.

"So much for an inside job," Allen said sadly.

"Oh no, I won't give up on him just yet. We just need to provide to them that they can trust and then we'll execute them. And maybe Jason will go out with me." As they talked about their plan the bell rung, signalling the start of the tournament. Off the bat, duels started as Jason, Mordecai and Rigby got their decks loaded into their duel disks as the faith of two worlds lied in their hands. On a nearby building, a blue cloaked person saw the events as played out.

"Intel. told me I'll find him here. I need to find him before they do. Jason, where are you?"

* * *

**Tiger: Hope you guys enjoyed the story. As I said I will be continuing it until the end. So, see you guys in the next chapter**


End file.
